Briefchen!
by wolfdoggoldfish Inc
Summary: Ja, ja... Was die Marauders so alles im Unterricht getan haben... Eine kleine, aber fein Zusammenstellung gesammelten Blödsinns aber unter Umständen doch sehr amüsant. als Entschuldigung ist vielleicht Folgendes anzuführen: es war so spät, dass es schon w
1. Geschichte der Zauberei

Geschichte der Zauberrei (ich musste Severus Snape nennen, da der Name zu lang war und das so schöner aussieht!)

James:Hallo

Lily:Hallo

James:Na du?

Lily:Jaa... und selbst?

James:Total toll! Prima

Sirius:Gudd.

James:Mit dir hatte es niemand!

Sirius:Doch

James:Aha, wer?

Sirius:Du+Evans

James:Nein! Wir hatten es nicht mit dir

Sirius:Jetzt aber schon

James:Och menno

Lily:Und, Potter, was gibt's neues?

James:Willst du mit mir ausgehen? Ach nee... Ist ja nichts neues!

Lily:Das ist nicht dein Ernst

James:Doch mein voller g Ich mein es immer ernst!

Remus:Seid ihr ungezogen!

Sirius:Evans, wir sind eh verheiratet... hdl, Pads

James: Hab ich da was nicht mitbekommen, Evans?

Remus: Aha, bitte um Erläuterung.

Lily:Darauf geh ich nicht ein! Und um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen, Potter... Ich

glaube die Antwort kennst du bereits

James:Juhu. Sie geht mit mir aus! Nächstes Wochenende?

Sirius:Und wovon träumt Jamielein nachts?

James:Das weißt du doch...

Lily:Ich geh nicht in 100 Jahren mit dir aus!

James:Die sind sehr schnell um

Lily:Dann kannst du mich ja dann wieder dran erinnern... Danke übrigens für das

Gekritzel auf meinem Rücken!

James:Gern geschehen. Eine Wiese, Blümchen und ne Sonne

Sirius:Ruf Dornröschens Hexe an, dann könnt ihr 100 Jahre schlafen

Remus:Und wer küsst sie wach?

James:Könnt ihr jetzt nicht mit diesem Mist aufhören?

Sei doch mal ehrlich Evans, du willst doch mit mir ausgehen!

Lily:Wieso bei Merlins Bart sollte ich das wollen?

Sirius:Weil du un-glaub-lich scharf auf ihn bist, deshalb!

Remus:Und selbst, wenn nicht: Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden!

Snape:Oh Gott, was seid ihr nur für Leute... entnervtschaut Lass doch Evans

einfach in Ruhe, Potter, und du Black: Warum musst du dich immer

einmischen!

Sirius:Weil ich TOLL bin

Remus: Überhaupt nicht eingebildet, oder? Aber vielleicht sollte Lily jetzt auch

mal wieder die Chance bekommen sich einzumischen!

Sirius:Lily? Lily Wer?

Lily:Ach leckt mich doch alle!

James:Total gern!

Snape:Ihr seid doch alle krank!

James:Das sagst du?

Sirius:James, was willst du tun? Lily geht nie, nie, nie und nimmer mit dir aus, wenn du so weiter machst

Remus:Lily müsste (sorry) schon extrem schwachsinnig sein, um das zu tun!

Hab nichts gegen dich, Jamie,... hmmm, vielleicht schon...

Sirius:Wir lieben dich doch, Jamie! Warum Moony?

Remus:Muss ich jetzt wirklich antworten, Pads?

Sirius:Warum nur?

James:Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst. Du W...

Snape:Wer kann schon Potter leiden?

Sirius:Ich! Das bin ich nicht. Ich mag dich doch

James:Evans mag mich doch auch!

Lily:Jaaa, klar! Ich kann deinem Charme kaum wiederstehen! Mich reißt es schon fast von den Beinen!

James:Ich wusste es. Ich bin einfach unwiederstehlich!

Snape:Merlin, du kannst wirklich keine Ironie erkennen, Potter! IRONIE!

Sirius:Kann man das essen?

Lily:Ironie versteht man mit 12 oder nie!

Remus:Hey Pads! Du hast ja gar nicht auf meine letzte Frage geantwortet!Oder sparst du dir die antwort einfach?

Sirius:Welche Frage? Mach mal nen Kreis/Ring drum. _(Habs unterstrichen) _

James:Ich versteh die sachen so, wie es für mich am besten ist! Wisst ihr Leute, Binns ist total doof! Warum kannst du mich nicht leiden, Evans? Hab dir doch gar nichts getan. Mag dich doch!

Snape:Es ist eher so, dass sie dich wegen deines nicht vorhandenen Charakters

nicht leiden kann. Da ist sie übrigens nicht die einzige!

James:Wer hatte es mit dir, Snivellus!

Snape:Ich muss eurem Unsinn einfach etwas Niveau zufügen.

James:Du mieser kleiner... Musst du es dann überhaupt lesen?

Lily:Müsst ihr, wenn ihr schon so was veranstaltet unbedingt über mich schreiben?

James:Wir schreiben nicht über, sondern mit dir, oder? Du antwortest wohl nicht gern auf Fragen, was?

Lily:Kommt immer darauf an, WER sie WIE stellt...

James:Ich und ganz lieb!

Lily:Mhm.. und ganz zurückhaltend...

James:Wie mans nimmt

Lily:Eben!

Remus:Sorry, dass ich mich auch wieder einmische, aber Pads und ich haben auch noch was zu klären! Also, James hat den Kreis ja für mich hinzugefügt!

Was ist jetzt?

Sirius:Tut mir leid, das Blatt ist weg. Ich glaube, meine Antwort war ja.Willst du rohes Fleisch?

Remus:Nein, doch nicht so kurz nach Neumond! Bist du irre...ja, denke schon. Chips werden mir genügen. Und zu deiner anderen Frage: So ganz "harmlos" ist James ja wohl doch nicht, das musst sogar du zugeben!

James? Totale Langeweile!

Snape:Kein Wunder. So jemand wie du kann ja nichts haben, mit dem er sich länger beschäftigen kann

James:Doch! (Ne Freundin g) Evans, wie wärs! Und Snape, wenn du nicht noch mehr als deine Unterhose verlieren willst: Spar dir deine Sprüche!

Snape:Immer noch besser als sein Gehirn zu verlieren

Sirius:Aufmerksamkeitsdefizitsyndrom, was, Prongs?

Lily:Du gibst wohl nie auf, Potter! Frag mich doch noch mal nach der Stunde, wenn nicht sämtliche Leute ihr Kommentar dazu geben... ;-) Ach... und... warum malst du mich dauernd an?

James:Ach, halt die Schnauze, du Goldfisch! OK, aber ich hoffe, ich bekomm auch die richtige Antwort...zuzwinkerundlieblächel

Lily:Hm... wer weiß :-P wenn du lieb bist...

James:Ich bin doch immer total lieb(zu dir). Ach komm schon. Wie kann man so fies sein?

Lily:Wie kann man so penetrant sein?

Snape:Wer ist hier ein Goldfisch? GOLDFISCH? Wie zum Henker kommst du darauf? Außerdem, Goldfische haben keine Schnauze!

Sirius:Was denn Snape? Fresse? Maul? Schnabel?

Remus:Zumindest etwas, das man halten kann! Obwohl es vermutlich schon genügen würde, wenn du dich nicht mehr beteiligst!

Snape:Warum beteiligt ihr euch dann? Das hier scheint mir eher auf ein privates Gespräch Potter-Evans hinauszulaufen!

James:Ach, ich glaub, das regeln wir nach der Stunde, oder? Die ist übrigens bald um. Schreiben wir dann in Zaubertränke weiter?

Snape:Soll das jetzt 'ne Anmache sein, Potter? Und nach der Stunde regeln hört sich nicht so gut an, ich jonglier lieber mit Worten

James:Dann haben wir halt ein "aufklärendes Gespräch"...

**DING DANG DONG**


	2. Zaubertränke

**Hallo, ihr Lieben.  
Nach langer, langer Zeit geht's bei Briefchen weiter.**

**Auf zur zweiten Runde…äh, Stunde, meine ich natürlich! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Kennt ihr ja. Die lieben Marauders gehören nicht uns und Lily leider auch nicht.**

**Zaubertränke**

James:sichfreu

Lily:Ist ja gut! Flipp nicht gleich aus!

Snape:Warum freut sich Potter?

Sirius: Gute Frage. Mir kannst du es doch sagen, Prongsie!

Lily:Wag es ja nicht!

James:Ich glaube, ich behalte es für mich. Ist wohl besser für meine Zukunft!

Sirius:Hattet ihr schon euer Gespräch? Hat sie ja gesagt? Freust du dich auf ... äh... dein Date?

Remus: Na, dann bin ich ja auch mal neugierig

James:Siriuszuzwinker ... Mist jetzt ist mein Trank grün!

Sirius:Soll er das nicht auch sein? Ah nein, rosa... gib ihn Snape... oder noch besser

Lily. Vielleicht wirkt er als Liebestrank

James:Seit wann nennst du Lily Lily und nicht Evans?

Snape:Warum sollte mir Potter einen Liebestrank geben? Von was träumst du eigentlich nachts, Black? Im Übrigen sollte der Trank violett sein...

Sirius:Der Liebestrank ist für Evans und violett ist dasselbe wie rosa. :-P

Remus:Die Farbe ist mir grad egal. aber hast du nicht zufällig Lust meine Wurzeln zu schneiden, Padfoot? Die stinken so...

Sirius:Halt dir die Nase zu. Ich bin doch kein Haushelf

James:Violett ist nicht rosa! Und Moony schneid es selbst. Was treibt eigentlich Peter?

Snape: Ich sag's nicht gern, aber Potter hat recht! Und Peter liegt im Krankenflügel seit eurer letzten Aktion! (Warum weiß ich eigentlich besser, was mir EUREN Freunden ist?!)

Remus:Wie soll ich mir gleichzeitig die Nase zuhalten und schneiden? Kannst du mir das mal erklären, Pads? Und James, wie konntest du eigentlich vergessen, dass Peter wegen dir im Krankenflügel liegt?!

Sirius: Moony kauf dir eine Wäscheklammer. Ich dachte Peter wäre nur zu spät zum Unterricht.

James:Wieso weiß ich nicht, dass Peter wegen MIR im KF liegt? Egal, der wird schon wieder! Ratten sind zähe Tiere! Jetzt ist mein Trank blau und qualmt. Ich glaub, das ist ist... HILFE!!!! (Außerdem schaut Slughorn die ganze Zeit)

Snape:Potter, du bist wirklich zu blöd für die einfachsten Tränke... Mittlerweile sollte der Trank silbrig schimmern und einen süßlichen Duft verströmen. Ich bin nur von Idioten umgeben(Evans ausgeschlossen)!

Lily: Danke! Warte noch 2 Minuten, James. Ich schau gleich mal nach deinem Trank

James:Ich glaub der ist verloren. Der geht gleich hoch!!! ACHTUNG!!!

_Bumm_

Sirius:Ah, verdammt, dein doofer Trank ist mir explodiert und ein Teil ist mir ins Auge geflo

g

e

n

Remus:Was, bei Merlin, war das für ein Gebräu? OK, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob meiner besser ist, aber zumindest ist er noch nicht hochgegangen! Geht's wieder Sirius, oder willst du lieber Peter im KF Gesellschaft leisten?

Sirius:KANN NICHT ANTWORTEN. BLIND.

Snape:Stell dich nicht so an, Black, du Memme! Potter, du bist wirklich ein Idiot... Unrettbar!

Sirius: Das Wort existiert nicht, Snape

Snape: Nur weil dein Wortschatz begrenzt ist...

James:(Redbull verleiht Flügel) _Wie bin ich denn darauf gekommen_

Verdammter Slughorn, als ob ich für die Explosion etwas gekonnt hätte

Sirirus:Kannst du. Das war ein Anschlag auf meine Person. Das brennt... Mein armes Augenlicht

Remus:dafür, dass du blind bist, kannst du ja noch ganz gut antworten! Aber Pomfrey kann dir doch bestimmt halfen, die kann ja (fast) alles heilen! Aber kann nicht mal jemand ein Fenster aufmachen oder sonst wie lüften? Hier stinkts!!

Snape:Ja, das ist Potter, Lupin. Dass dir das jetzt erst auffällt...

Remus:Ich wollte nur bis jetzt nichts sagen, in der Hoffnun, jemand anders bemerkt es auch

Snape: Und Black verhält sich doch nur! Das ist die Gryffindor'sche Tapferkeit

Lily:Ich glaub, jetzt brauch ich dir ja auch nicht mehr zu helfen, oder James?

James:Pads, wenn du in den KF gehst, dann grüß Peter von mir.

Sie hat mich beim Vornamen genannt... Mein Trank hat schlimme Nebenwirkungen

Lily:Ja, er hat dir den letzten Rest Hirn weggeätzt!

Snape:Ach, Evans, wir verstehn uns:-) Und wie geht es dir? Wie sieht dein Trank aus?

Lily:Silbrig und oben drauf bildet sich schon die hellblaue Schicht! stolzsei

James:Wenn ihr beide fertig seid, dann wäre ich froh darüber, zu wissen, warum jetzt alle gegen mich sind! Lily, ich dachte... :-(

Snape:1.Lily: Ich hab die blaue Schicht schon

2. Potter: Ist doch klar, dass alle gegen dich sind!

Lily:1. Okay, ich jetzt auch

2. Nur weil... g Macht halt irgendwie Spaß...

James:Ich bedanke mich rechtherzlich und gehe davon aus, dass wir gleich ärger bekommen. Slugh...

Sirius: Hey, soooo schlimm war's doch jetzt auch nicht. Sluggy hätte dir keine Strafarbeit geben dürfen

Remus:So? Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber vielleicht wäre dein Trank nicht explodiert,

James, wenn du nicht diesen Brief sondern dein Zaubertrank-Buch gelesen hättest!

James:Oh, du nervst! du bist schlimmer als Snape!!

Snape:Ich bin nicht schlimm!

James:Nur nervig! Warum schreibst du hier noch mit? Weil wir deine besten Freunde sind?

Snape:Wenn ich nervig bin, was bist du dann? Und nein, ihr seid mit Sicherheit nicht meine Freunde, aber Ayleen ist krank und Narzissa eingeschnappt...

James:...und mich kann sowieso niemand leiden

Snape:Leck mich!

Lily:Ihhhh!

James:Lass ma, da mag ich andere lieber!

Sirius:Darf nichts sagen! Denk's dir!

Snape:Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Potter!

fg Jaja, Black

James: Ich bin schön!!!

Snape:Das glaubst aber nur du!

James:Ich kenn da noch so jemanden... Ich werde jetzt keine Namen nennen, da ich unter Schweigepflicht stehe...!

Lily::-P

Snape:Das bedeutet Krieg, Evans

Sirius:Ooh... Snivelly legt sich mit seiner einzigen Verbündetet an... wie tragisch!

Snape:Was heißt hier einzige Verbündete? Ich verbrüder mich nicht mit Gryffindors, Black!

Remus:Aber du schreibst mit ihnen Briefe im Unterricht? Verzeihung, aber das hört sich für mich auch nicht gerade nach dem typischen Verhalten eines Slytherins gegenüber Gryffindors an!

James:Snape, du hast ne Mädchenschrift!

Sirius:Definitiv, ja...

**DING DANG DONG**

Reviews wollen gerne von euch geschrieben werden. Enttäuscht sie nicht!


	3. Verwandlungen

Hallo, meine lieben Leser!

Briefchen geht endlich in die dritte Runde und unsere herzallerliebsten Marauders damit in die 5 und 6. Doppelstunde!

Disclaimer: Gehört alles der ehrenwerten J.K.Rowling.

Was ihnen wohl diesmal wieder einfällt?

Lest selbst!

**Verwandlungen**

Snape:Ich hab keine Mädchenschrift

Sirius:Glaubst du? Ich glaub ja schon... Sieh's positiv, immerhin ist sie leserlich

Remus:Ja, im Gegensatz zu deiner, Sirius!

James:Ich kann sie lesen. Immer, naja, fast immer...

Warum müssen wir eigentlich immer noch Tassen in Tiere verwandeln?

Sirius:Weil wir für was anderes zu dumm sind... ist ja nicht so, als könnten wir was anderes als Tassen in Tiere verwandeln, was, Prongs?

James:Ja, ja... ganz bald

Remus:Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verdrängen will oder mich freuen soll... Sirius:Freuen!

Ayleen:Könnt ihr eure dämlichen Insider nicht mal lassen?

James:Hallo Turner. Schon mit deiner Freundin gesprochen?

Ayleen:Mit Lily? Nö, keine Zeit. Hab ich was verpasst?

Severus: Mädchenschriften sind doch schön!

Remus:Achtung! McGonagall!!

Sirius:Quatsch, die guckt ni-

James:Merkt man

Lily:"Nie" schreibt man mit i-e, Black

Snape:Bringt nichts Black zu belehren, der lernt's eh nie...

James:Und du lernst wohl nie, wann es für dich besser wäre einfach ruhig zu sein

Sirius:Das sollte "nicht" heißen und nicht "nie". McG. hat gestört!

Remus:Wie lange kann man darüber diskutieren, dass Sirius "nie" ohne "e" geschrieben hat?

Sirius:2 Doppelstunden

James:Auf jeden Fall sehr lange

Sirius:Gleich nicht mehr, weil McGonagall jetzt kommt...

Remus:Was denkt ihr, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie den Brief lesen würde? ... Achtung, sie hat uns im Auge!

Snape:Dann schreibt doch nicht noch, ihr Idioten!

James:Ach, die wird uns nicht bestrafen. Das ist ne ganz liebe... Wie Lily, wenn sie einen guten Tag hat

Snape:Die hat sie aber nicht für dich, Potter! Außerdem McGona-Shit!

James:Schon 3 Strafarbeiten an einem Tag und Remus schreibt nichts dazu

Lily:Mann, warum glauben eigentlich alle, dass ich so schlecht über James denke?

Snape:Du sagst es vielleicht ein bisschen zu sanft, liebste Lily :-P

James:Ich sag nur Pause, gell

Remus:Ich hab die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben. Und außerdem will ich hier doch keinen bei dem Versuch hindern, einen Rekord zu brechen

James:Bald klappt es...

Lily:Sehen wir uns eigentlich noch zwischen Mittag- und Abendessen?

(wegen der Uhrzeit)

James:Bestimmt. Haben wir nicht noch Unterricht zusammen?

Lily:Ich hab 2 Freistunden und eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst

James:Fallst du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, aber ich hab auch Zauberkunst

Lily:Weißt du, eigentlich hab ich mich das immer ignoriert... sorry

James:Danke!!!

Snape:Oh Merlin! Euer süßholzgeraspel hält ja keiner aus!

Remus:Kleine Frage: Wer hat eigentlich kein Zauberkunst mehr?

James:Lilys Logik

Lily:Ihr seid gemein! Ich konzentrier mich immer auf den Unterricht!

James:Ja klar, aber nicht, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin gg

Ayleen:Was Potter sich immer auf sich einbildet...kopfschüttel

Lily:Hättest du wohl gern!

Sirius:Liegt es vielleicht an meiner Nähe? (Wenn schon nicht an James)

Lily:Nein, bestimmt nicht!

James:Willst du meine zukünftige Freundin anmachen?

Sirius:Deine was? Sieht sie das auch so?

Remus:Bei Merlin! Ihr seid schlimm!

Sirius:Ich bin doch herrlich, oder Evans?

Aber James liebt dich doch...

James:Tu ich und sie wohl auch, da sie nichts dagegen hat meine zukünftige Freundin zu sein

Ayleen:Mach dir keine Hoffnung, Potter. Das hatt sie wahrscheinlich geflissentlich ignoriert!

James:Eifersüchtig?

Ayleen:Wo denkst du hin? Ich bin doch nicht in meine beste Freundin verliebt...

Lily:Macht's Spaß über mich zu schreiben?

James:Ja. Du bist ja auch eines der täglichen Themen bei uns im Schlafsaal... Ups verraten

Lily:Ihr perversen ...

Ayleen:Ach Lily, im Mädchenschlafsaal doch auch! P

James:Du böses Mädchen!

Sirius:Oha, Evans? Turner? Wollt ihr uns was sagen?

Lily:Hm... Wollen wir ihnen was sagen?

Ayleen:Ach, weißt du, ich glaube, mit den Informationen würden sie den ganzen Tag hart herumlaufen

James:Jetzt tut es mir leid, dass ich so gut erzogen bin und mir die nächsten Komentare spare

Sirius:Ein Glück, dass meine eltern mich absolut verzogen haben: Welche Information? Was TREIBT ihr Mädels im Schlafsaal?

James:Mir stellt sich nicht die Frage "was", sondern "wie"

Lily:Och, ich glaube, da kennen wir so einige Tricks, die ihr euch sicher gerne abgucken würdet...

...aber niemals erfahren werdet!

Sirius:Och, nicht? Wollt ihr eure Erfahrungen nicht mit uns teilen? Wir könnten mal zugucken...

James:Wir hätten auch einige Tricks. Wir können uns ja mal aus -oh, ich hasse McGonagall- tauschen

Sirius:Mit der tauschen wir aber nichts aus

Remus:Wo seid ihr denn jetzt gelandet?

James:In dem Bereich, in dem du dich nicht so gut auskennst fg

**DING DANG DONG**


	4. Zauberkunst

So, die Briefchen mal wieder!

Nun, schon das vierte (und voraussichtlich letzte) Mal…es sei denn, Bella findet noch etwas Unveröffentlichtes.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört der guten Mrs. Rowling… Aber das wissen wir ja…

Warning: etwas „versaut", um Ayleen zu zitieren…

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Zauberkunst**

James:Wo waren wir vorhin?

Ayleen:Ihr habt uns irgendwelche unmoralischen Angebote gemacht...

... die wir immer noch ablehnen! fg

James:Ich glaub Lily wäre dafür. Wie siehst du das Pads?

Sirius:Glaub ich auch. Evans ist doch offen und tolerant...

James:... und etwas versaut und gutaussehend und ich komm vom Thema ab

Ayleen:Und die gute Ayleen ist ja so konservativ und verklemmt...

James... und du hast hässlich vergessen, aber das stimmt ja nicht. Ich mein es nicht so!

Ayleen:Ja, denkst du ich? Ganz schön hohl, heut Mittag, Potter... (nimm's nicht persönlich. Ich kann dich halt nicht leiden, Potter)

James:Beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit! Waffenstillstand?

Ayleen:Waffenstillstand? Haha! Nö!

James:Aber ich habs versucht

Lily:Warum darf ich eigentlich nie mitreden, wenn's um mich geht? (s.o)

James:Schreib doch einfach

Ayleen:Genau! Du hättest doch einfach was schreiben können... Ne, ne kopfschüttel

Jah Potter, du hast es versucht, aber wie immer absolut unnötig

Lily:Ich würde ja schreiben, wenn ihr mich lassen würdet!

Übrigens: Ich bin NICHT versaut!

James:das sagt jeder. Ich werd's noch rausfinden

Ayleen:Nein, Potter, sie ist wirklich ganz brav

Lily:Siehste!

James:Warum hilft mir hier niemand? Pads?!

Sirius:Ganz brav?! Ich hör wohl nicht recht... So ein Schmarrn... Prongs, ich bin auf deiner Seite!

James:Peter ist im Krankenflügel und **Lupin schläft(im Unterricht)**

Ayleen:Was hat das damit zu tun?

Lily:Na, nichts!

woher willst du das eigentlich wissen, Black?

Sirius:Ich weiß ALLES, muahahahahaha...

James:Übertreib's nicht. Nicht alles, aber ziemlich viel!

Evans, wir wissen, was du letzten Sommer getan hast!

Ayleen:Oh Gott! Black ist dem Wahnsinn verfallen. So was kommt bei Inzest raus.

Und Potter, du weißt das mit Malfoy?

Lily:Ich hoffe für dich, dass das NIEMAND gelesen hat!

James:Man kann es aber noch lesen! Malfoy?

Ayleen:Jep, soll Malfoy heißen... fg

Sirius:Malfoy? Wieso Malfoy? Malfoy und Evans? Oha

Lily:Ayleen, ich bring dich um!

Ayleen:Geht ja gar nicht, geht ja gar nicht!

James:Du fängst was mit Malfoy an? Ich glaub, wir vergessen unser Date

Ayleen:Nichts angefangen! Entjungferungs-One-night-Stand!

James:Total interessante stunde, muss ich sagen. Was man nicht in Zauberkunst erfährt! hat es dir wenigstens Spaß gemacht? Für den lässt du mich so lange Snape quälen? (Das wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen) Ich bin enttäuscht!

Lily:Ach, Gebrauchtes willst du wohl nicht? Wolltest du nur deshalb mit mir ausgehen?

Außerdem geht dich das nichts an! Und warum erzählst du ihm das alles?

James:Ich werd trotzdem mit dir ausgehen.

Ayleen:Warum? Ich hatte nichts zu tun.

James:Wenn sie's nicht gesagt hätte, hättest du es mir gesagt?

Lily:Nö, warum denn?

James:Weil du nett bist und einen Rededrang hast?

Remus:Oh Gott... ich bin totmüde! Was habe ich verschlafen?

James:Die halbe Stunde? Irgendwie will ich grad nicht wissen, was du letzt Nacht (mit dir) getan hast...

Lily:Ich habe keinen Rededrang! Den hat Ayleen!

James:Stimmt

Remus:Auf jeden Fall habe ich nicht geschlafen. Außerdem habe ich auch das Recht, in der Stunde mal einzuschlafen!

Lily:Wo sind eigentlich Ayleen und Sirius?

James:Zusammen auf der Toilette(nur noch 5 Stunden) Was schreibst du eigentlich mit meinem Stift?

Lily:Mir war halt danach

James:Soll ich ihn dir schenken? Ist zwar nicht mir, aber egal. Gehört so einer Bettina, wer auch immer das ist!?

Lily:Und warum hast du dann den Stift?

James:Gefunden und eingesteckt. außerdem ist er kaputt. Wer will den noch haben?

(Mehr Meinungsfreiheit für Kugelschreiber, freie Elektronen und andere Dinge!)

Lily:Ich glaub der Zaubertrank hat dir mehr geschadet, als wir gedacht haben...

James:Ich glaub wir müssen in den KF

Lily:Mindestens... oder in den ICE...(?!)

-----------

Falls sich jemand fragt, was Lily mit ICE meint, das fragen wir uns auch manchmal, aber wie gesagt, es war schon spät…

Reviews?


End file.
